Say my Name
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Él había aprendido a vivir con el sonido de su voz al nombrarlo, fantaseando el como sería que Asuna dijera su nombre real, y soñando con el momento en que eso se hiciera carne, y el sonido de su voz le acariciara los oídos llamándolo así en su casa de Japón; durante una cita, a través de un llamado telefónico, o mientras iban de camino a la escuela... (KiriAsu fluff)


_._

_**~Say my Name~**_

_._

_**Antes:**_

- Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La joven pelirroja lo miró con curiosidad. El sol de la tarde a su espalda delineaba descaradamente su silueta, y el viento despeinaba su largo cabello, y él tuvo el súbito impulso de detener ese impetuoso movimiento, antes de que ella decidiera esconder su cabellera bajo la capucha de su capa que aún descansaba en sus hombros, y que acertadamente la cubría de arriba abajo.

Él desvió la vista solo un momento, reprimiendo un suspiro -mezcla de sorpresa y resignación- en tanto se acercaba unos pasos.

- Es la primera vez que formas una party con algún jugador ¿verdad?- no esperó que ella le respondiera, y alzó una mano indicándole un lugar a su derecha justo a la altura de su sien -¿Ves por aquí? Junto a mi barra de vida, debajo deberías ver escrito mi nombre.

Ella movió la cabeza en concentración, pero por el gesto gracioso de sus ojos realmente no estaba viendo lo que él le indicaba.

- No, no. Si mueves tu rostro de esa manera el indicador se mueve también- con la mano que había alzado antes sostuvo la mejilla femenina en un intento de que se quedara quieta -Ahora solo mueve tus ojos en mi dirección.

La joven lo hizo en profunda concentración, y él pudo ver como esos labios rojos se movían modulando silenciosamente para si. De pronto alzó los ojos en su dirección.

- ¿Kirito..?

Y quizás fue en ese momento que fue tomado por la intensidad de esos ojos color miel que persistían en mantener una conexión con sus propias pupilas, ese cabello mandarina que seguía flameando en todas las direcciones y que casi rimaba con el color encendido del cielo, del sol, que moría lentamente dándole paso al atardecer. O tal vez fueron esos labios rojos, húmedos y traviesos que esperaban que él consintiera o negara lo que ella hubo pronunciado tiempo atrás.

Lo cierto fue que se quedó sin aire, y que por varios segundos no hizo otra cosa más que verla en silencio.

- Sí- finalmente asintió sin quitar la mano de su mejilla -Ese es mi nombre...

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

- Ya, ¿puedes llamarme apropiadamente?

Esta vez la voz pertenecía a una elegante muchacha enfundada en un traje rojo y blanco estilo medieval que destacaba sus curvas. Estaba cruzada de brazos y sus labios fruncidos en un mohín de fastidio. Distaba mucho de esa tímida jovencita que mucho tiempo atrás -pero mucho tiempo atrás- le había pedido entre risas y vergüenza le dijera su nombre.

La agraciada figura que hoy se encontraba frente a él tenía ese temple superior de quien estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y ser obedecido en el acto. Su mirada era petulante, arrogante y hasta vanidosa mientras lo veía sin pestañear, esperando la reacción del afamado espadachín, en tanto las luces de las calles a su alrededor se encendían.

Sin embargo sus ojos ojos color miel tenían la misma intensidad que antes, eso era algo que no había cambiado.

- Ahm... ¿debo tratarte de usted?- aventuró estúpidamente el muchacho notando que el mohín se afianzaba y esas delicadas cejas se fruncían en enojo -Entonces ¿señorita Subcomandante...?- las cejas se estrujaron aún más junto al adorable puchero en sus labios - ¿S-señorita Destello veloz...?- añadió sintiéndose cada vez mas estúpido, sobretodo viendo que de pronto ella no respondía, pese a que adivinaba la fúrica tormenta a través de sus cristalinos ojos.

Finalmente, y sintiéndose algo mortificada, ella giró la cabeza en otra dirección y habló con firmeza -Solo dime Asuna.

- E-está bien, Asuna- reiteró, sorprendido ante tanta muestra de carácter.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

- Kirito~

La acción fue acompañada por un leve, levísimo- golpe en su brazo. Él se volvió de su charla con Agil viendo con no poca sorpresa a la chica que alzaba la mano en su dirección en un claro saludo amistoso.

- Asuna - no pudo disimular su alegría, y con la misma acción tomó ambas manos de la hermosa muchacha entre las suyas -¡Ya tengo mi chef!

La pelirroja fue tomada por sorpresa ante su gesto, y no pudo disimular el sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas.

- ¿Que?

Él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cuando el rostro malhumorado de su escolta le salió al encuentro censurando su atrevimiento, y dejando ir inmediatamente sus manos.

- ¿Que estabas diciendo Kirito?- prosiguió Asuna ignorando el duelo de miradas entre su escolta y su reciente amigo.

- Oh si, mira esto- puso su menú en modo visible y se acercó hacia la joven para que viera lo que le estaba señalando con cierto orgullo.

Luego de unos segundos la desconfianza varió a sorpresa, y luego a reconocimiento.

- ¡Eso es un ingrediente rango _S_!

- Así es- asintió el espadachín muy orgulloso y añadió -Ya que maximizaste tus skill culinarios tengo un negocio que proponerte- dijo con tranquilidad- Si lo cocinas para mí puedo dejarte probar un bocado...

Sin embargo antes de que terminara de hablar, la mano de Asuna lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta negra, y en menos de un segundo había acortado la distancia entre sus rostros en un ataque directo.

- ¡Quiero la mitad, Kirito!

Ver ese rostro tan cerca, junto al vigor de sus ojos que no dudaron en sostenerle la vista, el rouge de sus labios, y la palidez mate de su piel, hizo que su pecho se apretara inexplicablemente y antes de meditarlo había asentido enérgicamente una y otra vez. Cuando Kirito volvió en si, la muchacha festejaba con su brazo en alto como si hubiera ganado alguna batalla.

Sin embargo muy en lo profundo, allí donde su corazón albergaba emociones que él no tenía idea que existían, Kirito se sintió plenamente feliz de haberse rendido ante ella.

Si todos sus enfrentamientos habrían de terminar con el rostro de esa adorable criatura tan cerca del suyo, Kirito estaría _muy _dispuesto a rendirse siempre.

Aunque eso no lo supo hasta mucho después.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

- Ha sido mi culpa ¿v-verdad...?- a pesar de que él no podía verla advertía el llanto presente en su garganta. Su voz se quebró -No quiero ocasionarte problemas K-kirito... pero es lo que he estado haciendo desde que te conocí... solo te causo problemas... Lo mejor será que me aleje de ti de una vez y para siempre...

El muchacho ni siquiera quiso oír el resto de aquella ridícula confesión ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que su existencia se había hecho vital para él...? Se giró en su lugar viendo finalmente su lloroso estado, y las lágrimas cual gemas que caían de sus ojos y desaparecían antes de chocar con el suelo. Alzó su mano derecha que se encontraba sana y asiendo el hombro de ella, uso el envión para acercarse con certeza a su rostro.

- Asuna...

Y cuando esos enrojecidos ojos encontraron los suyos en interrogación, Kirito atrapó esos labios que lo estuvieron tentando desde hacía tanto tiempo, y se hizo de esa boca húmeda con un beso inexperto y torpe, pero que sería el preludio a muchos más.

- Yo siempre te protegeré- declaró con ímpetu, preguntándose internamente porque ella persistía en ser emocional a sus palabras derramando lágrimas, junto a una sonrisa que no podía ser más hermosa -Mi vida te pertenece, Asuna.

- Yo también te protegeré- asintió y lo rodeó con sus brazos antes de descansar los labios contra su frente -Te protegeré Kirito.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

¿Quien hubiera creído que ella se encargaría de cumplir lo que a toda hora le prometía? Que habría de protegerlo a toda costa.

Y eso hizo, mientras estoicamente se ubicaba frente a él, con sus brazos extendidos en completa entrega, su cuerpo enfundado en su uniforme de caballero medieval, y su cabello anaranjado flameando detrás de ella como una bandera de rendición... El blanco y carmesí apareció y desapareció en un flash, cuando el acero la atravesó de arriba hacia abajo, y ella ni siquiera se tambaleó ante el golpe, ni ante el dolor que pronto incendió su cuerpo.

- Yo te protegeré Kirito...

Su voz había sonado débil pero resuelta en el subconsciente del espadachín mientras con terror él recibía entre sus brazos el cuerpo yerto de Asuna, mientras las partículas de sangre virtual volaban en todas las direcciones denunciando el daño que para estas alturas era mortal e irreparable. Su traje inmaculado de pronto cubierto de rojo, carmesí y granate, en tanto la vida se escurría del tajo que casi la cortaba por la mitad.

Ella siempre mantenía una sonrisa tibia pintada en los labios, había aprendido a hacerlo desde que estaban juntos. O debería decir; Asuna aprendió a sonreír cuando se casaron y juntos compartían la existencia dentro de ese juego de muerte. Su vida había dado un giro completo desde que se encontró con ese espadachín solitario y huraño, quien a su vez también tuvo que reconocer que su vasto mundo se puso de cabeza desde que sostuviera la mejilla femenina tras la victoria del primer piso y con pudor le dijera como leer su nombre.

Kirito.

Kirito.

Kirito...

Siempre lo repetía con ternura y amor. Él había aprendido a vivir con el sonido de su voz al nombrarlo, fantaseando el como sería que Asuna dijera su nombre real, y soñando con el momento en que eso se hiciera carne, y el sonido de su voz le acariciara los oídos llamándolo así en su casa de Japón; durante una cita, a través de un llamado telefónico, o mientras iban de camino a la escuela, y el tacto de sus dedos, o el calor tangible de su cuerpo lo llenara y lo desbordara en una emoción desconocida y familiar al mismo tiempo.

Por eso mucho se desesperó en el momento en el cuerpo de la chica -y tras la estocada perfecta de Heathcliff- se hiciera liviano para luego desaparecer en miles de fragmentos que se hicieron invisibles antes de que él tomara real conciencia de lo que había pasado.

Quizás fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que aquella fantasía jamás podría concretarse, que nunca oiría la voz de Asuna llamándole otra vez. Ni aquí, ni el otro lado.

Y aunque le costara admitirlo, y aunque sonara imposible, y hasta vano, fue esa verdad cruda -la de no volver a verla, la de no oír _nunca _más su voz- la que le dio la fuerza para arremeter contra Heathcliff pese a que él mismo se hallaba herido de muerte.

¿Pero que le importaba morir cuando la persona que más amaba también había muerto injustamente porque él no supo como cuidarla?

Sin embargo su atrevimiento si tuvo una recompensa, porque luego de acabar con el desquiciado creador de ese mundo virtual tuvo el placer de ver a Asuna una vez más, y oír de sus rojos labios su nombre.

Ella dijo su nombre virtual, y segundos después su pecho se ciñó de emociones contradictorias cuando en medio de risas y lágrimas lo nombró realmente.

_Kazuto~_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

¿Había costado?

Sí que había costado. La aventura no terminó ahí. Por si fuera poco, luego de escapar de SAO tuvo que enfrentarse a otro problema con el fin de volver a reunirse con ella. Parecía que su sueño de estar juntos de este lado, en Japón, habría de resultar momentáneamente imposible.

Pero él no iba a rendirse, si algo aprendió en esos dos años en los que estuvo atrapado dentro del juego, era que su testarudez y su orgullo no habían mermado su espíritu de lucha enabsoluto. Y aunque le costó mucho trabajo -y pese a que se sintió desfallecer en más de una ocasión creyéndola perdida- finalmente pudo traer a la chica de vuelta a la realidad.

_A su realidad._

Entonces su sueño de poder abrazarla, de sentir su calor, de oír su voz se hizo tan vívido, tan certero, tan autentico como el aire que entraba por su nariz y le llenaba los pulmones. Y la intensidad familiar de sus ojos estaba ahí, el sabor de sus labios era aún más magnifico que en el juego, al igual que la sensación de tacto, de sentirla, tocarla, que ella lo tocara a él. Era algo tan precioso, tan sublime, que la primera vez que la abrazó -allá en esa cama de hospital, obviando lo delgada que estaba- no hizo otra cosa más que llorar en silencio porque creyó que ese día jamás llegaría.

Y sin embargo estaba abrazando a la real Asuna, y ella estaba diciendo débilmente -pero diciendo al fin como tantas veces soñó- su nombre.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

_**Ahora:**_

- ¡Kirito...!

Él volteó a verla bajo el cielo primaveral. Venía corriendo con su uniforme escolar, el maletín en su mano y su cabello desplegándose tras su espalda. Se detuvo sin aliento, doblando el cuerpo mientras aspiraba aire trabajosamente y se sujetaba las rodillas.

- ¡Kirito, creí que te irías sin mí!

El joven le dio un ligero golpecito en la cabeza -Ya te dije que no es Kirito, sino Kazuto.

Eso ocasionó que ella se ruborizara sin remedio.

- Ya llevamos año y medio aquí y aún no...

- Por dos años te he llamado Kirito, es difícil romper las costumbres...- se defendió haciendo un puchero -Y no escucho que les digas lo mismo a los demás.

Kazuto enrojeció brevemente. De verdad había una razón poderosa de que él lo dispusiera así, y aunque no se lo hubo dicho a Asuna, creía que ella misma -y por si sola- habría de darse cuenta del_ porqué_.

Lo realmente importante que para él era que su novia lo llamara apropiadamente.

- Vamos inténtalo.

- Kirito ya hemos hecho esto antes, y es dificultoso- murmuró sonrojada y bajando la cabeza en una expresión que destilaba graciosa derrota.

- Vamos, ya lo has dicho una vez...

- ¡Si pero esa vez estabas en peligro y...!

- ¿Quizás deba ponerme en peligro de muerte para que me llames por mi nombre real?- prosiguió alzando una ceja.

Ella lo golpeó en el hombro a puño cerrado -_Baka_.

Él se sobó sorprendido ante su fuerza -Solo inténtalo.

- Bueno...- Asuna suspiró ruidosamente en tanto se erguía cuan alta era como preparándose para tal ardua tarea -Solo porque tú me lo pides...

- Vengo pidiéndote hace más de un año...- sin embargo al ver la mirada tormentosa que ella le echó, cerró la boca alzando las palmas en señal de paz -Soy todo oídos.

Eso hizo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa. _'No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes...'_ pensó con bochorno. Pero realmente le resultaba casi imposible. Tomó aire y lo miró directo a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que se detuvieron en los suyos cual imán -K-Ka... K...- la intensidad con que él estaba viéndola no ayudaba -K-K-Kiri...to... Kirito...- replicó al fin cubriéndose avergonzada la cara con las manos -Lo siento...

- Está bien- el muchacho respondió soltando un suspiro resignado para luego envolver en un abrazo a su mortificada novia. Apoyó la mejilla contra su lacio cabello en una caricia tímida -Supongo que aún te resulta difícil.

Algo en su tono de voz le recordó aquel episodio donde Yui no pudo pronunciar adecuadamente su nombre y él se comportara de idéntica manera, palmeándole la cabeza de forma condescendiente, por lo que rompiendo el contacto, volvió a golpearlo en el hombro y aprovechando la sorpresa del chico, se alejó de él, prosiguiendo airosa su camino, saliendo de la escuela.

Con Kazuto por detrás riendo estrepitosamente.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

- Déjame ver tu teléfono.

La voz sonó encima de su cabeza mientras se encontraba sentada en esa banca del parque, y antes de que pudiera entender que pasaba, una mano tomó el móvil que había sacado momentos antes para ver la hora.

- ¡Hey!- exclamó Asuna intentado acercarse a su novio quien estaba de pie a su lado, sosteniendo en alto su preciado teléfono -Devuélvemelo.

- Solo quiero ver algo- le respondió el muchacho haciendo caso omiso de sus intentos de quitarle lo que tenía en las manos. La verdad era que él había crecido bastante para desgracia de la muchacha, quien si bien había adquirido altura, él salía ganando por más de una cabeza.

- ¡Kirito!- exclamó sabiendo cuanto le molestaba que siguiera diciéndole así.

Pero el joven navegó por los contactos y al hallar lo que buscaba soltó una profunda carcajada de orgullo y superioridad -Aquí está. Por lo menos en tu teléfono me tienes agendado como tiene que ser- y le mostró la pequeña imagen de si mismo como contacto donde muy claramente se leía: _Kazuto Kirigaya._

Asuna le quitó el teléfono luego de unos inofensivos golpes y lo guardó aún más abochornada en el bolsillo de su portafolios -Tú mismo hiciste ese cambio cuando descubriste que te tenía agendado como Kirito.

Él hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía hacia otro lado con aire ofendido, en tanto se dejaba caer sobre la banca. Ella se acercó cautelosa y con cariño tomó su rostro ceñudo y disolvió sus labios tensos con un beso suave tan cálido como un día de verano.

Y mientras respondía a la caricia de su novia, rindiéndose por completo a sus encantos, se permitió considerar que no era _tan _importante que ella lo llamara correctamente, pues ese pequeño detalle no mermaba lo mucho que la amaba y lo que significaba para él.

Estaba plenamente seguro que un nombre no cambiaba quien era él, ni quien era ella. Mientras supiera eso y lo tuviera bien presente no importaba si Asuna seguía llamándole _Kirito._

_-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-_

El sabor de su piel era intoxicante. Lo mareaba, lo recibía, lo abrazaba, lo fundía, lo mataba y volvía a renacer, para volver a fundirse en su piel. La sensación de perderse dentro de su cuerpo era exquisita. Nada se comparaba al placer de sentirla suya, de morderla y de hacerla gemir en esos momentos en que la danza los convertía en uno.

Porque este era la vida real, y la sensación era por demás, mil veces mejor que allá en el mundo virtual.

Su cabello enredado a sus dedos mientras buscaba su húmeda boca con desesperación, su piel suave, tibia, que lo perdía una y otra vez, sus brazos frágiles y fuertes al igual que sus piernas, que lo anclaban a ese abismo del que no deseaba escapar y en el que deseaba sumergirse por siempre.

Asuna se abandonaba a él, a sus embates, a sus caricias, a sus besos, a su desesperación. Porque él se desconocía a si mismo durante esos momentos donde la pasión los enardecía. Su obrar era tal que se sorprendía y hasta se inquietaba de lo mucho que esa muchacha -ahora mujer- estaba afectándole.

Pero ella desconocía el poder que tenía sobre el joven, y se dejaba llevar plenamente por la oleada de sentimientos y emociones, poniendo toda su confianza, todo su cuerpo, en sus manos.

Y mientras en esa ocasión los labios masculinos recorrían la linea de su cuello buscando la reacción que lo conmovía, y proseguía más abajo hacia esa parte del pequeño cuerpo que nunca supo que fuera tan sensible, y sepultaba su boca entre sus pechos oyéndola gemir, sus propios dedos no cesaban de explorar y descubrir nuevos lugares que la hicieran vibrar.

Oía sus gemidos, mezcla de llanto y risa, mientras las manos temblorosas de Asuna buscaban su rostro para besarlo, retribuyéndole tanto cariño. Y era en ese momento donde su cuerpo se hallaba listo para recibirlo, y él apenas podía contenerse.

Veía su cabello anaranjado desparramado en las blancas sábanas de su cama, la intensidad mareante de sus ojos que en esos instantes parecían oro liquido, los pequeños suspiros que escapaban de sus labios mientras se los mordía en anticipación, el glorioso carmín de sus mejillas, el calor de sus brazos al recibirlo. La tortura exquisita de hallarse unido a ella y no ser capaz de moverse hasta que se encontrara lista, porque por nada del mundo deseaba lastimarla.

Y al primer embate, Asuna cerraba los ojos, y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, perdida completamente en esa marejada de sensaciones que amenazaba con ahogarla. Él seguía moviéndose, buscando el ritmo apropiado en esa danza milenaria, deseando satisfacerla, negándose a si mismo, declinando su propia urgencia, hasta que estuviera bien seguro de que ella lo disfrutaba tanto o más que él.

Y fue en ese momento que mantenía la concentración, que los labios de la muchacha se acercaron a su oído y lo escuchó.

- K-Kazuto...

El sonido casi hizo que perdiera la compostura y el ritmo. Lo próximo que supo fue que le comió la boca de un beso desesperado, mientras la palabra se repetía en esos labios rojos, una y otra vez como una especie de ruego.

- K-Kazuto... Kazuto...

Él apretó los dientes reprimiéndose trabajosamente antes de tomar el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos temblorosas.

- Asuna mírame...- le pidió con un hilo de voz, sujetando sus mejillas. Viéndola con expresión hambrienta, consciente de la belleza que sostenían sus brazos, y de lo mucho que la adoraba -P-por favor mírame...- le pidió en igual tono inestable mientras le rozaba los labios turgentes con los pulgares.

Asuna abrió los ojos con sumo trabajo. Su mirada fue lánguida, pura, vulnerable. Como si expusiera su alma desnuda frente a él, y le mostrara cuan profundos, cuan reales eran sus sentimientos. Se esforzó en enfocar sus pupilas mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

- Kazuto... te amo...

Y entonces ya no se refrenó más, se hallaba a punto de quebrar el sello de su propio autocontrol, y dejó que pasara. Se permitió gatillar en su interior, volcando su existencia entera, al mismo tiempo que ella se retorcía, sus labios lo encontraban en un beso profundo, y ambos subían y bajaban annegados por sus propias sensaciones, el placer demasiado exquisito, demasiado perfecto para detenerlo.

Asuna cayó limpiamente entre las sábanas, los ojos cerrados no escondían las pequeñas lágrimas que brillaban detenidas cual gemas en sus pestañas. Su boca suave, traviesa, que sonreía triunfante, casi con alivio, igualando el carmín de sus mejillas. Su cuerpo tibio, sus manos que lo apaciguaban, sus piernas que aún se encontraban enredadas a las suyas en curiosa armonía.

- No quiero separarme de ti...- susurró Kazuto antes de siquiera pensarlo, sepultando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, el sutil aroma frutal de su pelo llegándole a la nariz.

Asuna no respondió nada, parecía aún demasiado afectada por la intimidad. Se permitió refugiarse en sus brazos suspirando suavemente.

- Gracias por llamarme apropiadamente...-agregó junto a su oído antes de besar su mejilla sonrojada.

Eso hizo que Asuna abriera los ojos en su dirección -¿Kirito?- aventuró con inocencia. Su mirar tan cristalino como el de un sereno estanque.

Kazuto rió con ganas antes de afianzar el cuerpo contra el suyo y desplegar las olvidadas mantas sobre ambos. Meneó la cabeza.

- Gracias por decir mi nombre en ese momento- la abrazó con fuerza buscando ahora sus labios entreabiertos y encontrándolos en un beso ansioso -Gracias.

* * *

><p><em>Nota:<em>

_Oh que vergüenza! ni sé como me animé a escribir esto... (me refiero a toda la ultima escena xD)_

_Pero bueno, siempre me pregunté como Kazuto no obligaba a su novia a llamarlo por su nombre real, creo que es porque imagino que tienen sus 'momentos' donde lo llama apropiadamente xD_

_En fin, extraño SAO! Así que en compensación me limitaré a escribir más fics de ellos dos jajaja_

_Espero haber dejado satisfechos a unos cuantos que siempre pedían lime! (Aun no sé como me animé a escribir eso! Que vergüenza! -se tira de un puente-)_

_Me encantaría saber que opinan, ehm... reviews? Siempre es bueno leerlos :)_

_Por cierto, la primera escena no es que la inventé. Si alguien ha leido la primera novela del Progressive 'Aria in the starless night' o el manga de SAO Progressive que adoro con locura verán que me basé en eso para narrar la escena, además que me pareció uno de los mejores momentos KiriAsu de toda la serie._

_Bueno gracias por leer! Catorce días de Honeymoon viene esta semana, lo prometo :D_

_Sumi Chan_


End file.
